


Getting back what was mine

by RazzleyD



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Cult Behavior, Guns, Human Sacrifice, Knives, Murder, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: David woke up to the sharpest pain he’s ever felt radiating from his lower gut. He weakly attempted to move to grab at it, but discovered that his hands were tied. He creeped his eyes open to see Daniel sitting at the other edge of the bed. He looked up, panicked, to see that his hands were bound like a cross to his bed posts. David felt his head spin at the memory of being stabbed and the blood flowing from his stomach.





	Getting back what was mine

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo. Wow. This is the darkest thing I've ever written.  
> There will be an epilogue, but for now it's gonna be left this way.

David said his goodnights to Gwen before closing his cabin door for the night. He stretched, his arms reaching high as he stood on his toes. He yawned, kicking his shoes off by the door before jumping immediately into bed. He grabbed his pine log and pulled it towards him, giving it a tight hug before closing his eyes. He didn’t fall asleep instantly, rather, he thought of all the fun things they were going to be doing tomorrow. He almost wished he didn’t have to sleep.

 

But… His eyes grew tired as he heard rain begin to fall outside…

 

\--

 

Daniel was out of breath and filled with adrenaline and fear as he listened closely for the team of doctors (and cops), that were chasing after him. He heaved a heavy breath as he had finally gotten them off his trail. He looked up and let the rain hit his face, washing away the dirt and sweat that had gathered there.

 

3 months. 3 Goddamn months that he spent in that hell-hole of a mental institution planning his escape. He was elated to be out.

 

He didn’t deserve to be there, he _wasn’t_ crazy. Zimoog had told him so. He was told by his ancient god that he was perfect; the perfect soldier, the perfect _son._ He felt his eye twitch as he took in a deep breath of his surroundings.

 

“Camp… Campbell…” He whispered low, stalking through the brush until he happened upon the worn-out wooden sign that had that exact name sloppily written on it. Daniel _laughed_ he was so happy. He made his way to the mess hall to grab whatever he could get his hands on, sharp objects wise. He was finally going to exact revenge on the one thing that started this whole damn journey.

 

“David.”

 

\--

 

David snored loudly, deep in sleep. He dreamt of exciting activities and happy smiles on all of his camper’s faces; just like he did every night.

 

Daniel carefully opened the cabin door, _of course this idiot doesn’t lock his door,_ and slid behind it and closed it carefully with his foot. The storm outside picked up and the trees began to shake and shiver. A bright flash of lightning crashed outside, causing Daniel’s silhouette to be cast across the room’s floor.

 

He stalked carefully towards his target, the dull chef’s knife in his hand shaking with anticipation. He was silently hoping that David was a heavy sleeper, he’d hate for any unnecessary noises to alert the rest of the camp. He timed his next movement carefully, moving to straddle David’s thighs on the bed with the timing of the clap of thunder outside.

 

He looked down at him with a wide and menacing grin before deciding to stab the knife first. He thought for a moment, ultimately deciding on his placement before leaning down to hold his hand over David’s mouth. He watched him shake awake in panic before Daniel took the dull knife and drove it into his counterpart’s stomach. He felt him struggle and scream and cry in pain… He laughed at him.

 

“This is what you deserve, David.” He laughed again quietly before David passed out at the mere sight of the blood gushing from his stomach. Daniel groaned, rolling his eyes and releasing his mouth. “You’re no fun. But don’t worry, you’ll wake up soon. Then the real fun begins.”

 

\--

 

David woke up to the sharpest pain he’s ever felt radiating from his lower gut. He weakly attempted to move to grab at it, but discovered that his hands were tied. He creeped his eyes open to see Daniel sitting at the other edge of the bed. He looked up, panicked, to see that his hands were bound like a cross to his bed posts. David felt his head spin at the memory of being stabbed and the blood flowing from his stomach.

 

Daniel was mumbling something from memory, hunched over and rocking back and forth as he looked down at something written on the floor that was surrounded by candles.

 

“D-Daniel?” David whimpered, bracing his fingers around the bonds on his wrists. Daniel’s back straightened out, the mumbling ceasing.

 

“Oh, David. You’re… Awake.” He smiled, standing up and turning on his heel to look down at his enemy. “You’re just in time for the ceremony.” He spoke low, but loud enough to pierce the raging storm outside.

 

“Wh, why, Daniel? What did I do?” David meekly replied, shaking and on the verge of tears.

 

“You want to know what you did? What _you_ did? Let me tell you.” He got up, wiping his hands on his already ruined white pants. He replaced the dirt and grass stains with fresh blood. He pulled the knife from his belt loop and held it firmly. “You,” He stalked towards David’s left side. He dragged the tip up his leg, causing it to cut nothing deeper than what paper would do, but still drawing a considerable amount of blood. This action caused David to cry, tears staining his reddening cheeks.

 

“You ruined me, David.” He jabbed the tip into his knee, causing a sharp whine to keen from his throat. “And before you even think about it, if you think about asking for help, or screaming, I’ll take this knife and shove it down your throat.” David gulped and closed his mouth quickly. “You took everything from me.”

 

Daniel took the knife and reached over to stab small incisions on his chest, again no deeper than a paper cut. “I had everything,”  He stabbed a bit harder, the knife piercing his skin and hitting one of his lower left ribs. David bit his lip as he tried not to scream. “And now I have nothing.”

 

He took the knife and sliced the fleshy part of David’s upper arm multiple times. By this point, his clothes and bedding were stained with blood. “Nothing, because of you,” He gently drug the knife across his chin, making a small mark.

 

“And now I have to please him to get all that back.” He lifted the tip of the blade to the tip of David’s nose, touching it lightly.

 

“Daniel, _please,_ it doesn’t have to be this way,” David’s sentence trailed off in a quiet groan, all of his newly placed wounds being stung by the chilly air. “You can get better, I know you can.”

 

“I don’t want to get better, David. Don’t you understand that? I just want to please my ancient one like I used to. That’s all.” He straightened his back once more, walking over to the edge of the bed in the midst of the candles. “If you think about it, you’re really _helping_ me, Davey.”

 

This struck David, causing tears to flow continuously from his eyes. “You… You’re a monster.” He spat, blood now beginning to seep from his lips.

 

“That’s just how you feel. It’ll all be over soon.” He grinned at his counterpart, taking the knife (that was currently covered in blood) and slid it carefully over his own wrist. He didn’t even flinch at the pain. The two thick liquids mixed as they spilled onto the floor.

 

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. The sound of wood splintering. A body hitting the floor. Gwen opened the door and looked down at Daniel’s lifeless body and then back up at David.

 

“It’s over, David.” She spoke quietly, snatching the knife from the floor and cutting the ropes that held David’s hands. David continued to cry in pain as he sat up, the multiple wounds still supplying a generous amount of blood. “There’s an ambulance on the way.” She leant down to catch him, as he fell forward onto her shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Gwen.” He cried as he passed out once more, a feeling of hope and peace washing over him as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
